The Wanted Fruit
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca went out the office with the couple only to find a man identical to her son playing together, Siluca's eyes were wide as a saucer seeing the man she chooses to avoid


Title: The Wanted Fruit

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Hi!" greeted cutely by the office staff to the cute green haired baby who coos and gurgles at them, "He is so cute! Gosh I'm surprised you hit a quite cute guy to have a drunk one night stand with, he looked so far from you honestly, and for the record he looked so much to someone I know" pointed by the best friends of the mother.

"Really? Well, I love Carlo the way he is and to be honest I don't want to speak of it, I'm just happy I got a baby" she giggled and kissed her baby.

Being the tactical Mage of the Empire and the genius rainbow colored Mage of the Altirk Treaty, she is to assume office in the Altirk Castle and being close or best friends with the Chancellor and the Lady of the Altirk Lord, "Well, we'll have a little sunshine here in the office" gently pinching the baby's cheek out from cuteness.

"Uh-huh~" hummed by the mother.

"Siluca, Villar is to arrive early today, he needs to have a meeting with you regarding the front lines with the war with the Dartania militants" said by the red haired Lady of the Altirk household who carried the name of Hellfire Margaret.

It wasn't long later when Villar arrived clad his full combat uniform a bit ragged with a sour mood and his sniper over the table, "Head ache darling?" asked by Margaret amused.

"Alexis had it worse" snorted by her husband.

"Tell me later, for now, how did the mission go?"

"Disaster, Poor Theo almost got trampled by a tank!" he told.

"Lord Theo? That guy is hard to kill, by the way where is he?" Margaret asked.

"Outside with Lady Helga, he's being treated, also where is Siluca?"

"About that, she's just putting her baby to her office" on cue the blonde Mage entered with her report and wand.

* * *

When the report finished, Siluca went out the office with the couple only to find a man identical to her son playing together, Siluca's eyes were wide as a saucer seeing the man she chooses to avoid, however to her dismay the man saw her and gave the same look but smiling; his left arm was wrapped with bandage cast and a sling, wearing the same uniform as Villar.

"Miss Siluca?" he smiled and Siluca immediately took her baby away from him when suddenly it sank in seeing the child that looked so much like him, "Is he?" with that said her eyes looked down.

Villar and his wife together with the other Mages present were all shocked to know who the father of the child is – she paused for a moment and thought of things, "He is…" all were shock to know the truth but the biggest surprise is the man's smiling face.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly, "For a year I've been looking and I never realized you were just under my nose" shaking his head in disbelief, but Siluca was dumbstruck to know that the man was looking for her.

"When we thought you were the monk from the three of us, it turns out you were the naughty one" laughed by Villar at his friend.

"It just so happened I met the lady I liked but it went to another direction, but I guess it came with a happy oppsies in the process" cooing at the baby who gurgled at the man.

"I think you both need to talk" Margaret said and pulled her husband with her.

After they left, they used to conference hall to talk privately, "I know what I did was wrong having your consent while being drunk and all… but I regret nothing, like I said I like you and I really do… I mean I never met a lady who stood her ground from others that night and you got quite a personality" he smiled.

"It's not your fault, it takes two to tango, and having Carlo it's not such a bad thing… he's a blessing… also what are you doing here?" she asked.

"About that, I'm the other member of the three man for the special action force or Empire's SAF… his Highness the Emperor Alexis who works behind tables and monitor, Lord Villar is my sniper and support and well… I'm the tank… the one that charges in the field" he explained"

"As I know the people who join the task are high ranki- wait… are you a lord too? I thought you were just a soldier" she asked.

"No… uh… I never wave my court rank around and so as my last name" he flushed red a bit, "I'm Duke Theo Cornaro" with that said it sank in to her that the father of her child came from a long blood line of brave heroes and a high court official.

"In all honestly… all I know about you is your first name Theo and your father's name which you wished to name your child…" she blushed, "And I named him after your father" after she said it he pulled her to a hug.

"Really?!"

"Though I do not appreciate you taking my child" she glared.

"Don't worry, I just want to be present in his and your life… and if possible, can I…. have a chance? I want to court you"

"You're saying that because you want to clean your name" with that said he felt offended yet shocked.

"No… baby or without a baby I had been looking for you because you're the only lady I set my eyes on" with that said she was embarrassed, with her heating up he patted her head and cooed at the baby, "Can I?" he asked.

"Fine just one" with that said his smile brightened up.

"You will not regret it" he gave that funny grin she finds attractive when they met on that pub where they got to know a bit of each other.

Exiting the room the Mages present threw her playful looks knowing the father of her child is the Duke himself.

* * *

The morning later she found fresh and massive bouquet of roses and a packed lunch with a note on it, but to her surprise she found a big teddy bear in a cute green camouflage shirt for baby Carlo.

"Looks like he'll start his annoyance~" hummed by Margaret and her two other Mage best friends Colleen and Laura.

"I must say, he has class~" added by Colleen.

"Or he might have asked his highness or Lord Villar, knowing Sir Theo he's not big on ladies"

"You've mistaken there, Theo is born and raised in Sistina, it means he is quite a man in romance, but don't get the guy wrong… Men in Sistina are known to be one – woman – man and I think this proves the point where he has been looking for you in over a year" cleared by Margaret who made her subordinate blush.

It wasn't long when the man in topic came with the Emperor and the Altirk Earl in tow, the girls mused when the Emperor brought a guitar with him and Villar started singing, "W-wait!" pulled by Siluca looking embarrassed, "I appreciate the courtship and all but this is too much" she said, "I'm sorry your Highness you got dragged to this" it was beyond disbelief from her that the Emperor just pulled a guitar out and help a friend.

"It's fine" the Emperor mused.

"I came to strong did I? Well… sorry… boys fall back" said Theo and after they left the girls just burst out laughing.

"So this is what they do when they have free time?" asked Siluca to Margaret.

"You have no idea…" she replied rolling her eyes.

It wasn't the first, for a week it got ridiculous and funny, but she finds it cute seeing Theo in a fox onesies trying to play with the baby but it ended up distracting her.

"I had enough" he sighed standing up but she can't keep her face straight and suppressed a giggle, "Listen, I appreciate all the effort but can you do it normally? I mean I need to finish work, but with you and your antics I can't, I'm fine about you watching baby Carlo but distracting me is not fun"

"But getting your attention is working, right?" he teased.

"Please, just stop with the crazy games, and stop pulling the Emperor to your funny shenanigans?"

"Fine… but in one condition" he grinned.

"Anything as long as you stop this" she sighed in defeat.

"I'll pick you and little Carlo up later tonight, family date" with that said out loud all heads turned and teased them, the boys cheered for Theo and poor Siluca was blushing, "You said anything"

"Fine" rolling her eyes, now can you watch Carlo for a while? I need to finish this" she said.

"Sure! Anything from you!" with that said the room got louder with the staff's cheers when he gave her a kiss.

* * *

As promised later that evening he picked her up, for once she saw him in different outfit, a simple dark green full collar jacket over his white dress shirt, dirty white pants and his usual Caterpillar brown boots, and he took his work vehicle, a heavily modified SUV, and to her surprise there were baby gadgets in it.

Having dinner at a decent family restaurant since he wanted her to be comfortable, and the baby to have his place, there Siluca learned that Theo really did pull effort on making things for the future, especially for the baby.

"Siluca, I know we didn't get to a normal start and you think I'm doing this to clean my name, but I'm not… I really want you… with or without Carlo" he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I know it's just a week, but seeing you tired from working and watching Carlo for the night hurts me… I know this is a big step but I wanted to help, I don't want you to get sick" he said worriedly and held her hand with both of his and massaged it, "Will you live with me? I want to watch Carlo without separating him from you" with that said Siluca thought that he did really consider her wishes and she knows the big step but took it.

"But I want to set some rules" with that said he smiled.

"Pease go ahead"

"May I have a room of my own?"

"I understand, anything else?"

"Please no more embarrassing stunts?" with that said he laughed and kissed her hand again.

"Okay, but I still get to make you food and treat you my queen?" he pleaded.

"You like doing those things?" she asked weirdly.

"I was born to do it for the woman I'm to be with"

"Wow… Lady Margaret is right"

"About the stereotype about the men of Sistina?" he chuckled.

"Yes" they mused – the baby gave a fuss when Theo let her eat and he carried the baby around calming him, he was a natural and cooed at the baby crooning him to giggle and gave raspberry kisses.

When the baby settled he puts him to his pram but made a fuss so he carried him instead – Theo haven't eaten a thing, Siluca took his food and fed him instead, some costumes found it cute and complimented the little family.

As promised Siluca moved in to his castle only to find there were more servants around and a footman was assigned for her to her with the baby, but it wasn't even a month when they started to sleep together in one bed after Theo told her he loves her and couldn't help become touchy and feely around, he is pushy but it wasn't her discomfort, it was rather pleasant as he was saving her from the embarrassment of initiating things.

* * *

"You're heading to the capital today?" asked Siluca.

"Yeah, and I hated it I mean the black witch and the older Rossinis are there" he sighed, "Can you help me with this love?" he asked giving up on his tie and Siluca had to do it for him.

"There"

"Thank you" he gave her a kiss.

"Your pistol" and she took it from their night stand and inserted it to his shoulder holster, "All set" she nodded and he smiled, "I'm heading there too, I need to get the schedules for the curriculum for the new student"

"I always forget you're my perfect woman with a perfect color and grades" he teased and she blushed pouting at him.

"Don't do that or else, Carlo will have another sibling" with that said she rolled her eyes.

Taking the baby basket with them Theo played a bit and puts the baby to the baby basket and straps it to the back seat, helping his girlfriend up and trapping her as well after.

The drive was short and the couple was greeted by an amused Emperor and Chancellor throwing both of them smiles, "What?" Theo directed to Alexis.

"And I thought I was the stressed one, does the baby keep you awake?" teased by Alexis and Marrine snorted, Siluca kept it quiet while Carlos was strapped to Theo's chest and now drooling on his uniform suit.

"No, but your calls for the report does" with that said the other couple laughed.

"Suck it up, you're a Duke" said by Marrine.

"Language, Carlo can hear" he told and Siluca giggled.

"Darling, here comes our monk friend becoming an over bearing father" jest by the Emperor to his wife who laughed at his joke.

"Just get him a baby and let's see how he acts" with that said Siluca added.

"True, I go over protective at times, I can't blame him" she shrugged.

"I can't believe you're taking your baby to his first congress" laughed by the Emperor.

"We're raising him, so we got to do it right, besides it's nice to meet the others" he told and cooed at his son.

"Can I hold him?" asked by Alexis and Theo handed the baby.

When Alexis threw Carlos up in the air, "Not too high! Don't go Sakuragi on him! He's not a basketball!" with that said all heads turned to them and mused.

Siluca went to the University and to her surprise she is asked by an old friend to conduct her first meeting in her subject, thankfully she brought along her laptop for the job – while in discussion of her subject in tactical procedure a message from the chancellor was received from it, while the laptop was hooked to the projector it was funny when the image plugs in where there is no meeting happening but rather distracted Lords secretly cooing at the baby who's still strapped to his father's chest and peeking at the side for the Lords to play with him and make faces, while Alexis is speaking in front, she giggled at the sight.

* * *

One evening when both of them were asleep soundly and no Carlos crying his phone started going off and he hated it, Siluca sound asleep to his chest he find it comfortable, groaning in defeat he answered it only to hear a bad news, he woke Siluca up and told her what it was.

Siluca knowing her husband is a SAF needed to take action and follow, she is worried something might happen to him because he is the one who is going to face the Dartanian black prince who is against the Empire and a collaborator with the Pandora.

"Just be careful" she tightly hugged and kissed him, he felt bad.

"Now I feel what Villar and Alexis does whenever we leave" he sighed, "I'm never going to make fun of them" Siluca can't believe what her boyfriend said.

It took days without him and Carlos had been fussy noticing his papa is not around – a chilling news went to her after one of Theo's men went to find her and rush her at the hospital where he is.

Siluca distressed dragged Margaret and her two Mage best friends with her to watch the baby only to find Theo with a bandage on his leg and head waiting for her on his knee and holding a red velvet box with a diamond ring on it.

Nurses and the doctors that were present cheered, but Siluca cried after knowing he is fine and safe, she was scared to death earlier and was about to have an heart attack, but in the end she said yes, "I'm just glad you were not pulling any embarrassing stunts to propose" she said.

"Well, I did promise no more of those" he chuckled.

"But promise me no more of this scary things" she pouted.

"Okay, I promise" and kissed her.

"Also I got good news for you" she gave a grin and Theo came excited, "I'm a month long" with that said he held her tightly and kissed her.

"Geez, slow down" Villar said.

"You're married but you're too slow" teased Theo and Alexis laughed.

"Wait… that joke applies to me too?" Alexis noticed.

"Glad you noticed" replied Villar who felt offended.

"Are you always like this?" Siluca asked.

"You have no idea" he chuckled and took Carlo to his arms and kissed the baby.

~END~


End file.
